


Second Chances

by TasteOfPoison



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe-High School, F/M, Fluffy, High School AU, the what ifs of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfPoison/pseuds/TasteOfPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Live. Learn. Love.<br/>the three steps a heart can endure in life. It keeps you alive, it helps you learn from pain and through it all it helps you to love whatever you can fall in love with. </p><p> Can you really love again once love is lost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may see this on Tumblr as I posted it first to the imagine blog but if not, enjoy this new story I've been working on for some time now. I know I need to update the other ones as well so hopefully I can work on the Pan stories because I really need to write some Pan feels. 
> 
> Otherwise, ENJOY! :)

“Girls it’s time to get up!” 

A grumble from the rooms upstairs as two girls would each go to their opposing room doors. The eldest manages to open her door first and stick her head out with a mess of burnt auburn curls out of place. She squint her eyes at the light; she frowns as it’s too early for her to function properly without her morning brew of tea with mango. Softly, she treads down the stairs in her PJ’s consisting of green plaid sleep pants, solid black tank top and Tweety slippers. Not too far behind comes her little sister sporting a purple set of PJ’s much like her own. The sisters mumble morning greetings to each other as they cross paths before setting about to their routine. The eldest sports a smile as her tea is ready for her, taking it into her hands and sipping, savoring this sweet nectar as well as a blueberry muffin. A small moment of peace for her on this first day back to school before she sets off upstairs to get ready. The younger sister enjoys a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee for her morning rejuvenation to get herself going for sophomore year. The excitement of the day somewhat settles on them both as they realize what this is going to mean. Rugby season will be in full swing soon. 

“Gabe! Gabrielle!” The eldest sister calls from upstairs, “Did you borrow my eyeliner??”   
“No, Kat. It should be where you left it in the bathroom like last time!” She drones while putting her dishes away to the dishwasher. She sets off back upstairs and goes into the bathroom where her sister is fixing her hair. “I swear I didn’t touch the eyeliner.”   
“I believe you; I was simply asking if you might have seen it.” Kat says as she attacks her hair with the straightner. “Do you have any?”   
“If I had any, I wouldn’t have to borrow from you doofbrain.” She says in a matter-of-fact tone with a snort to follow.   
“Ugh alright, I’ll just go borrow mom’s for today until I can get my check from work this week.”   
“Can I have the bathroom now?” Gabe says with a sigh.   
“Give me five minutes and I’ll have my hair done.” Kat says while looking at her, “I know you gotta get all pretty for that rugby boy you crush on!”   
“SHUSH and you have no room to talk!” Gabe turns red as she runs over to her room to pick out her outfit for the day.   
“We weren’t currently talking about me so that’s not an argument!” 

Kat laughs while finishing up the rest of her hair and sprits hairspray on the locks before calling to her sister that the bathroom is free. She gives a high-five to her sister as she goes to her mom’s room to ask for eyeliner before heading back to her room and kicking the door shut. Ten minutes later she emerges, smiling while adjusting the little jacket over her shoulders, smoothing the blue tank, dark jeans and boots to complete the look for her first day as a junior. Also today would be the first day she gets to drive her car to school since she got it after the previous school year had finished. Heading downstairs, she sees that her sister has already beaten her to being ready. Kat crosses her arms while chuckling a bit to see how eager her sister really was for school today. 

“Gabrielle, you look so eager. It’s barely fifteen after seven and I get to drive my car.”   
“So the earlier we get there, the better.” She says confidently with a sneaky smile on her face as she drinks another cup of coffee.   
“Ah. We forgot one very important thing. You have to have a white smile, goof.”   
“Good point.” Gabe drinks the rest before hurriedly going back upstairs to brush her teeth.   
“I’ll be outside in my jeep!” Kat calls up to her before going over to hug her mom. “Bye momma, see you after school because I don’t think choir will be practicing yet though I could be surprised.”   
“Be good today girls.” She says with a hearty smile. 

Kat smiles and grabs her messenger bag before heading outside to her car. She smiles in awe as she walks over to the purple jeep, pulling the car cover off of it and smiling proudly as she opens the door and tosses her bag into the back. Frowning, she turns and runs back towards the door only for her mom to be standing there with her purse. With a laugh of embarrassment, she takes it from her and goes back to the jeep when she hears a voice from across the street calling to her. She turns and lets out a soft gasp from who’s waving to her. 

“G-Good morning Parker!” She says with a smile, trying at all costs to hide her shyness. “Excited for school to be back?”   
“Mostly just excited for rugby to be back and going but the school part is okay. You?” He says with a smile as he jogs across the street.   
“Yeah, I kind of missed the madness and chaos that is Brookdale.” She says with a snort. “And of course the rugby matches. I always look forward to those.”   
“Oh you go to them then?” He says with a smile while leaning up against her jeep.   
“Yeah we go to all the home games, but this year since I can drive, I’m going to try and make it to the other games too. It’s just a lot of fun to watch and you guys are just simply the best team in the state.” She chews on her lip behind a smile.   
“Well I hope you can make it to those games. I mean it’s not a game without the biggest fans there.” He gives a charming smile before looking over at being called at. “Ah, Robbie’s ready to go finally. So see you around then?”  
“Oh yeah totally.” She says with a bright smile. 

Gabrielle honks the horn to let Kat know that she’s ready to go. Kat sighs while saying bye as she gets into her jeep. She slinks against the wheel of her car and watches him in the side mirror as he walks away. With a sigh she leans back and starts her jeep before buckling in and looking at her sister who has the biggest grin on her face. 

“Not a word.” Kat says while looking at her with an expression of hopeless longing.   
“You literally zone out with him around. I mean I swear like I was calling your name for a while.” Gabrielle says with the grin plastered on her face.   
“I said not a word!” Kat’s face turns red as she backs out of the driveway and drives off for school.

The girls are driving along until they see a truck coming up behind them with their horn going off. Kat looks in the rearview mirror to see that it’s those boys again. Shaking her head, she slips her sunglasses on real quick to seem cool and collected on the outside. The boys pull into the other lane since the road was a four lane and stop along side as the light turns red. Kat looks over with a smile and rolls the window down. 

“Hey pretty ladies, how are you this morning?” Robbie says from passenger seat.   
“We’re doing pretty well over here. Isn’t that right Gabrielle?” Kat grinned while turning towards her sister.   
“Shut. Up.” She grits through her teeth in a hushed whisper while looking over and smiling, turning away shyly.   
“Aww there’s no need to be shy love.” Robbie says while winking at Gabrielle. 

Kat grins and waves at them while pulling off at the green light. Robbie sighs in defeat as Parker drives off to pull behind them as they drive towards the school. Gabrielle lets out a squeal while she tries to calm herself down with Kat laughing as she pulls down the drive to the parking lot of Brookdale High School. She locates a parking spot and pulls in, giggling when the truck pulls in beside her.   
“I told you this year was going to be different, didn’t I?” Kat says with a smile as she shuts off her jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabrielle gets out with her bag over her shoulder while adjusting her grey t-shirt and jeans, fluffing her hair for last minute touches until she hears a throat clearing behind her. Seizing up a bit in shock as she sees a smiling face over her shoulder in the side mirror, she turns around and faces him with a shy smile. 

“Hello there.” He says with his accent showing through from his native country of England. “I’m Robbie. Robbie Kay.”   
“Nice to meet you Robbie, I’m Gabrielle Collins.” She says with a more natural smile than before.   
“Wait I remember you now. You were the girl who blew everyone away at the dance competition last year for state championships.” He says with a charming smile.   
“O-oh wow you were there?” She says with a voice of surprise.   
“Yeah, all of the Rugby boys were up there to watch since the girls support our team so much. Mind if I ask what classes you have in case we have anything together?” He stuffs his hands in his pockets and gives a bit of a lopsided grin.   
“Sure yeah.” She digs her schedule out of her purse and hands it over to him while they walk up to the freshman and sophomore building.   
“It seems we have Math, Chemistry and Gym class together.” He says with a smile while handing it back over.   
“Cool! So maybe I’ll see you around a bit this year then.” She says with a blushing smile. 

They head inside the building talking about things and straggling behind though is Kat and Parker. They’re caught up in talking about Rugby until a girl comes running at Parker with a smile. Kat swallows hard as they hug, kiss and greet each other good morning. Feeling all of a sudden sick, Kat excuses herself from the conversation. 

“Hey wait, maybe I’ll see you around in classes?” Parker says to her.   
“Yeah maybe you will. If not, it won’t be that much of a loss to you.” She says with a smile before turning away.   
“I meant that as can I see your schedule.” Parker says while keeping his arms around his girlfriend.   
“Sure.” Kat clears her throat a bit as her voice nearly cracks while digging her schedule out and handing it over to him.   
“Oh hey, we have English, History, and both Home Eco classes together.” He hands the schedule back to her with a smile.   
“Great.” 

Kat again turns away from him and gets some distance between them before she looks back to see them smacking face. A quick pain into her heart, a soft sniffle and she realizes she’s crying without meaning to. Instantly, she turns around and runs inside to the bathroom for a quick make up check. Seeing that everything is alright, she heads out towards the gym with a smile that she’s not gonna let this get her down on the first day.   
Orientation seems to drag on as the principal separates everyone into their rooms. Kat bids her sister goodbye as they call for her surname group of sophomores to the specified room. She knew it would be a matter of time before hers was called now. 

“We’re starting with juniors now. Last names beginning with A and through to Croft, report to the Junior English room please with Mrs. Holmes.” 

Kat’s stomach lurches as she gets up and goes down the steps of the bleachers, cursing there is no one between them in the junior class. She got a bit of a start across and talked with some of the others on the way into the main building to find the English room. A little tap on the shoulder and she inhales sharply before looking up and smiling. 

“Oh hey, right. I forgot we’re like in order of last names and you’re after me.” She says calmly, looking ahead while walking.   
“I didn’t know that. What’s your last name? ” He says with a smile. “So we get to chill the first 2 hours of school since English is second period class.”   
“Collins and I can hardly contain my joy.” She mumbles while looking ahead.   
“You okay?” He asks, looking at her weirdly.   
“Yep, I’m totally fine.” 

She looks around as she goes into the room and get to the seat with her things laying on it with Parker planting right behind her. Already, she lost that excited feeling she had merely a half hour ago. After filling out the things needed for the office, the teacher gives the rest of the time left to talk. Kat slumps her head over on her arms to try and regain herself before sitting up after being tapped on again. 

“Hmm, you want me? I mean to talk to…me… uh yeah.” Kat sighs as she turns around towards him.   
“I hope you’re okay, you don’t exactly seem that cheery and happy like you were before.”   
“I told you I’m fine, you don’t have to worry your little head about me.” She says a bit harshly without meaning to. “Sorry. Just not feeling so well, my nerves are bit shaky on first day back.”   
“It happens. I want to apologize for this morning when we were interrupted of talking when my girlfriend walked over.”   
“You don’t have to apologize. I’m just a girl who is an acquaintance to you, she’s your boo.” Kat says while looking away. “It’s all water under the bridge.”   
“I wish she was more understanding like you. She got mad because I talked to you and not her.” He snorts a laugh and secretly Kat couldn’t help smiling to herself at her small victory. “Pretty sure she would be mad if she was in here.” Again he laughs a bit. “Ah well, she’s good to me though even if she doesn’t come to my games.”   
“What kin- I mean, oh that’s a shame. I can’t imagine why she’d be mad because you’re talking to me.” Kat clears her throat softly while keeping her head down.

Across the grounds on the sophomore side of things, Gabrielle was heading out for her next class of Math. She looks around a bit while on her way to class and smiles when she sees the group of Rugby boys in her year talking with Robbie around his locker. Gabrielle smiles to herself while walking past him until he speaks up. 

“Hey Gabrielle, wait up.” Robbie says while leaving his friends and going over to her. “Mind if I walk to class with you?”   
“Not a bit.” She says with a shy smile.   
“Brilliant. How’s your morning going so far?” He adjusts the backpack on his back while walking  
“Oh orientation was a bit boring and then the whole hour of filling out papers and things was even worse. How about your morning?”   
“Not that great really, kind of boring too but I think math will be a little bit better.” He says with a smile as he looks at her. Gabrielle just kind of lets a shy giggle before looking away from him.   
“We should probably get there before we’re late.” 

Gabrielle smiles while walking a bit faster with him to the classroom. Gabrielle goes to the middle row and middle desk in the class and occupies it, hearing a bit of commotion behind her. She turns to see Robbie sitting behind her with a grin. Gabrielle rolls her eyes while turning around with a smile as the realization settles in that it’s going to be a good year in Math. Class goes on with the normal of the teacher explaining the rules and what the class is going to go through as well as a bit of refreshment of what the class knows already. Gabrielle frowns at already having homework in math and sighs while the teacher gives the class the rest of the time to talk. 

“You sound so down, love.” Robbie says from behind her.   
“Well…” Gabrielle starts as she turns in her seat. “Not that great in math and starting with homework already in this class makes me feel blah.”   
“Aww it’s not that hard really once you figure out the patterns and things.” He says with a smile, “I mean if you need help, apart from Rugby practice, I don’t do much after school.”   
“Uh well I’d have to see if it was okay with my mom but I think she’d be okay with me having a tutor.” She says while shyly brushing her hair behind her ear. “I could really use the help this year.”   
“Alright well here.” He reaches around and grabs her notebook and writes in the back of it before handing it back over to her. “There’s my number in case you are able to have a tutor.” 

The bell for class rings and he gives her a smile before grabbing his things and walking towards the door. Gabrielle stares at the notebook in her hands before looking up with a jaw dropping expression. She scrambles up her things and heads out of the room, looking for her next class.   
The day progresses on and soon it’s lunchtime for the sophomores, juniors and seniors. The sisters find each other and take advantage of the time to talk. 

“Sister, I’ve been dying to talk to you all morning.” Gabrielle says as she takes a seat by her older sister with her food.   
“At least one of us is having a good day.” Kat says while biting into her apple. “Tell me about your day first.”   
“Well I have second period with Robbie and he walked with me to class, talked with me in class.” She looks like she’s about to pop with excitement. “So like we got assigned homework already and like he kind of offered to help me with math this year if it’s okay with mom. You know how much I hate doing math.”   
“Aww the sweet blossoming friendship is so beautiful I might throw up rainbows.” Kat says with a half chuckle.   
“Okay, you sound glum. What did I miss today?” Gabrielle says concernedly.


	3. Chapter 3

“Parker has a girlfriend and she dislikes me.” A smirk on her face proudly as she continues, “It just really sucks is all. Oh and I have the rest of the afternoon with him after gym class. This morning though, I felt a stabbing pain in my chest when I think her name is Meghan or something. I don’t remember but anyways, she came up and was all over him right in front of my face and since me and Parker got stuck in orientation class and English together, he told me she doesn’t like me.” 

Both of the sisters stop mid-conversation and look at the rugby table of boys to see Parker and Robbie looking over and talking to each other. Kat looks at Parker and he smiles but she turns her head around, sighing while looking at her food, pushing the tray away and laying her head on the table. Parker’s smile fades as he sees her lay her head down. 

“Hey man.” Robbie waves a hand in front of his face and smiles, “You zoned out, what is the matter today?”   
“Oh whoa sorry man. Just yeah, I’ve been a bit distracted today.” He laughs while picking at his food.   
“Here comes your woman.” Robbie rolls his eyes while scooting over a seat.   
“Parker, where were you today? I waited for you after every class.” Meghan says as she sits by him and leans against him.   
“I had to get to class ya know, first day and don’t want to be late.” He says while resting his arm around her.   
“Aww being good this year are you? Well mostly anyways. You seem to be making nuisance of friends.” She says while laughing with her friends.   
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Parker says while looking at her.   
“Well that little choir girl this morning. Oh her name’s Katherine Collins isn’t it?”   
“Why do you keep saying stuff about her? I mean what do you know bout her?” Parker says with the roll of his eyes. “I mean you still won’t let this go.”   
“She’s bad news, too much of a good girl, doesn’t go out and have fun. She’s completely boring.” Meg says with a smile. “You don’t like that do you?”   
“Do you really know what I like?” Parker says while looking at her.   
“You play a dirty sport that is so boring and you -  
“Sorry I even asked.” Parker gets up from the table and taps Robbie on the shoulder. “Let’s go say hi to some friends.” 

Robbie looks at Parker and narrows his eyes while following him with his food. Meghan, on the other hand, is not very happy with him leaving. She watches him walk over to where Kat and Gabrielle are sitting. She’s just not going to have her boyfriend hanging around with other girls. 

“Hey, why you laying your head down during eating time?” Parker says as he sits down beside Kat.   
“Whoa.” She says while raising her head up with a grin, “What…you’re sitting here?”   
“Yeah, why not? Want to get to know this friend I’ve made today.” He says with a smile.   
“Ugh, you shouldn’t smile, it’s kind of…”   
“Distracting?”   
“Annoying,” Kat says with a grin. “And contagious, I just haven’t been feeling good since after English. Science was boring and –  
“Excuse you? Why are you sitting over here with these tramps and not with us?” A really snotty voice says from the end of the table.   
“Oh great, queen bee is here.” Robbie mutters under his breath while sitting down beside Gabe.   
“Can I not sit with friends?” Parker says while looking up at her.   
“Friends, not disgusting freaks.” 

“Meghan! Would you shut up?” Kat says which ends up being loud enough to quiet the room with all eyes on the table. “Just because I got captain of the cheerleading squad last year does not require your big mouth to spill your opinion. Deal with it like a big girl should, lucky I even kept you on the squad.”   
“You don’t even sit with the cheerleaders.”   
“That’s because I’m not uptight, throwing my goodies in every rugby player’s face and I have morals. Excuse me if I have a different way of doing things.” Kat says while looking over at her.   
“You mean no social life and very boring person.”   
“At least I don’t beg mommy and daddy for money. I work for my own cash. So yeah I have no social life because I’m working and the weekends are my down time plus homework, rugby games when they are around.” She stands up from her seat until Meghan grabs a handful of Parker’s food and throws on Kat. A loud gasp from everyone in the room as Meghan stands there with a smirk. Kat slowly stops and just looks her in the face.   
“You….really sunk low and I’m not going to your level.” Kat looks over to see the teacher walking over.   
“Both of you to the office, now.” The teacher says which emits a sigh from Kat. She picks up her bag and just frowns while looking at her shirt. Parker stands up and stops Kat for a moment. 

“I’m so sorry.”   
“No, you don’t have to apologize for her maturity level.” Kat gives him a reassuring smile before walking off to the office with them.   
“I thought Kat was going to rip her face off.” Robbie said, still in shock at how angry she looked.   
“Nah, my sister has a sharp temper but she knows when to be the bigger person and not resort to things like that.” Gabrielle says as she smiles at Robbie.   
“You’re sister is really cool.” Parker says while smiling and then frowning at his food. “Why did she have to take my food?”  
“Parker.” Robbie says while smiling, “You don’t really care about the food?”   
“Not really.” He says while chuckling, “I just hope Kat doesn’t get in trouble.” 

Meanwhile in the office, Kat was on the phone to her mom, asking for a shirt.   
“Just grab me one of my band tees. My Beatles tee will be fine.” She says with a sigh.   
“You going to tell me why you need a t-shirt hon?”   
“That guy I was talking to this morning, well he has a very jealous girlfriend. He’s been like hanging out with me all day. Parker and his friend Robbie came to sit with me and Gabey. The girlfriend came over and made a scene. She got mad because I took her spot on the squad last year.”   
“Oh you mean Meghan that used to be your friend? And aren’t those boys the ones you both like? ” Her mom says between laughs.   
“Yeah she’s a bit of a tramp now even though that’s what she called me. Mom that is beside the point right now but yes you are right.” Kat says with a laugh.   
“I’ll be up there in a few moments, I got your shirt.”   
“Alright momma, see ya.”   
Kat hangs up with her mom, seeing a very displeased Meghan coming out of the principal’s office.   
“You should probably call your mom to come get you.” The principal says to her.   
“I drove myself so I’ll just go now.” She says in annoyance before looking over at Kat. “I loathe you. Parker’s mine and you better stay away from him.”   
“I wasn’t even trying to steal him. If I wanted to stoop that low, I would have thrown food back at you.” She smiles while looking away with a sigh as the principal waves her in.

She goes into the office and sits down in the seat, feeling her nerves tense up as she looks around.   
“You know you aren’t in trouble. I just wanted to hear your side of the story.”   
“She is mad at me because I got captain last year as a sophomore for the cheer team. It started then and she’s hated me since. Parker, her boyfriend, and I are new friends kind of now and she’s getting jealous. I have no idea why because I’ve not made advances at him nor him to me. He came and sat with me and my sister at lunch as well as another friend of his, Robbie. She stormed over to us and argued with me calling me names and then threw the food at me. I just stood up and stared at her as the teacher walked over and brought us here.”   
“I see. I am very sorry that you had to have such a trying first day already, Miss Collins. Who were the others present at this?”   
“My sister Gabrielle, Parker Croft and Robbie Kay.” Kat says with a smile, “It’s okay, it makes for a memorable first day.”   
“Indeed.” He picks up the phone and calls for them to be in the office. “I just want to confirm your story from the other witnesses.”   
“I understand, sir.” 

Sheepishly, Kat sinks into the seat and after a few minutes, she feels a hand resting on her shoulder and tilts her head back to see Parker. With a smile, she leans up and sits there until they’ve all told what they seen and are free to go. Robbie and Gabrielle leave to go to class but Parker hangs back.   
“You can go, I’m just waiting on my mom to bring me a shirt.”   
“I can wait.” He says with a shrug, “We’re going to the same class anyways. I still feel really bad about what she did.”   
“You shouldn’t feel bad because she’s the one who threw your food.” She chuckles while looking down, “Ugh, I forgot my stuff.”   
“Nah you didn’t.” He says while pointing by his feet with a smile, “I figured you would need this.”   
“Thanks.” Kat smiles while turning her head away to hide her blush and sighs in relief when her mom walks through the door. “Momma, my hero!”   
“Go change real quick so I can take that home. I hope actions were taken.” Kat nods at her mom, “Good.” Kat runs into the bathroom and switches shirts, coming back out and wiggling a bit.   
“Thank you momma. I have work after school so I’ll take Gabrielle up there with me until I get off or if you want to pick her up on the way home.” 

“Nah she’ll be fine up at the shop with you.” Her mom looks over and smiles, “Parker right?” He gives her a light nod.   
“I’m sorry for my girlfriend’s actions. It was very rude and I intend to have a talk with her after school today.”   
“Well you don’t have to apologize for her actions but it is very nice of you to do.” Mom says while looking over at Kat with a smile. “Perhaps you should invite these friends you have to the big Family Barbeque Sunday.”  
“I was getting around to it. It’s only half way through the school day mooooom.” Kat says with a grin. “I’m gonna invite the girls from work too.”   
“Alright, try not to anger anyone with food today again.”   
Mom bids her goodbyes as she leaves while Kat leans over and picks up her stuff by Parker’s feet. He stands up and they start the walk to History.   
“I’d be honored to come to the little party if it’s cool.” He says with a laugh while looking over, “I’ll bring Robbie with me too of course.”   
“Are you sure? I mean what if Meghan gets mad and grabs a hand full of food to throw at you.” They both snort with laughter.   
“Yeah, that’ll depend on the talk we have this afternoon. If it goes bad, I don’t think I’m going to stay with her if she’s going to be that controlling of whom I hang out with again.” Parker says while ruffling his hair. “Ah, I gotta stop at my locker for my notebook.”   
“No worries at all.” Kat says with a smile.   
“No more gloominess for you. It doesn’t suit you well at all.” Parker says while opening his locker.   
“I’ll try my best, Mr. Croft.” A sarcastic smirk on her face while hiding her face with her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

The afternoon passes fast, much faster than Kat had liked it to go. She finds herself sitting at her establishment of work and completely unaware of the big smile on her face. The girls start teasing her back into reality and Kat shoos them all away as they go about to their sections of the sweet shop. Kat adjusts her apron while looking over the books and biting her lip a bit as she figures out what to do next until the ding of the door makes her raise her head up. 

“Oh you again.” Parker says so blandly before cracking into a grin. “Miss Collins, you seem to just be in everything around here.”   
“Oh god, go away. No I’m kidding, what can I get for you boys today?”   
“Anything as long as it has banana’s or mangos.” He says with a smooth, concentrated face.   
“I make a mean banana mango smoothie. How about you, Mister Robbie who is oogling my sister Kay?”   
“Oh…Shhh….I’ll have what he’s having.” Robbie turns a little red while turning his head back to looking over at Gabrielle.   
“Ahem. If you’re going to stare at my sister, do it up close and help her with homework. She’s been on the same problem for like ten minutes.” She turns around and hums with the music in the sound system playing overhead, tending to the two smoothies before whipping back around. “Go sit. I’ll bring it to you.”   
“But what about…”   
“Go sit down, you goofballs.” Kat says with a smile while turning and finishing up the smoothies. 

Robbie already headed over and was sitting with Gabrielle, who was fussing at her math book until she looks up to see him. He drops into the seat across from her with a smile from ear to ear. 

“Well I didn’t expect to see you this soon.” Gabrielle props her elbow on the table and rests her chin in her palm.   
“Well I was getting a smoothie and I saw you over here so I thought I would say hi. Rumor has it that you’ve not been doing homework.”   
“I have so! I just haven’t been doing very much on it.” Gabrielle says defensively. “I got the first 5 done but that was with my sister’s help.”   
“Well…” He pulls his backpack off and scoots around next to her with his homework out. “Since I gotta do mine to, we can do it together.”   
“Oh okay.” She says lowly while scooting over to make more room for Robbie’s stuff.   
Kat smiles over at her little sister and Robbie as she brings over his smoothie before turning a bit and setting Parker’s down in front of him.   
“You still didn’t tell me how much I owe you.” Parker says while looking up at her.   
“You owe me nothing. My treat.” She says with a smile  
“I couldn’t let you do that.”  
“You don’t have to pay when you come here for smoothies.” She smiles, “Just make sure these two behave while I’m working.”   
“No problem, Kit- I mean Kat.” Parker looks down while sipping his smoothie. “Thanks again by the way.”

Kat scrunches her brow a bit while walking back to the counter with a goofy smile. Outside in the parking lot though, sat Parker’s girlfriend who gets out and parades her little posse of mean girls into the shop like she owns the place. Robbie and Gabrielle ignore the ruckus that’s about to happen.

“So like what else do you do besides dance?” Robbie asks, making small talk while they work on the homework.   
“Well I and my sister are in choir as well but I also sometimes do the school play if I have time and allowed so.” Gabrielle sips her smoothie a bit, “You do anything besides Rugby?”   
“Well I’ve done a couple of the school plays before, and I do a lot of volunteer work with the academic clubs I’m in.” He smiles proudly while looking at her before looking down at his paper again. “I see you’ve gotten the hang of this thing now.”   
“Yeah thanks to your help.” She smiles, “I hope mom will let you tutor me because you’re a really big help. I don’t know why letters have to be next to numbers and make things squared or quadrupled.”   
“It just makes us look and sound smart. Though back home it was a little different. I can honestly say this system of measurements is far more complicated than metrics.”

Everything’s going fine until Parker asks Meghan to go outside to talk to her for a bit about the way things are going between them. Kat quickly walks over and gives the orders to the girls with a smile until one of the smoothies fall to the floor.

“You should watch what you are doing. Now you have to make me another one.” One of the girls says while snickering to her friends.   
“You did that on purpose.” Kat mumbles before turning around with a smile, “I am so sorry ma’am. I will get you a fresh smoothie right away…” With a turn on her heel, she goes over behind the counter and makes another smoothie. Her co-worker Marie just tells her to keep calm and do it but if it happens again, they’re going to pay. Marie pats her on the back before going over and cleaning up the mess. Kat sighs before walking over and taking the smoothie to the girl before going and sitting across from her sister.

“How’s the homework coming kid?” She says while ruffling her sister’s hair a bit.   
“Hey, you’re not my sister in public.” Gabrielle says with a snort, “It’s going good. Robbie’s helping me understand it a lot better.”   
“Well good, I’ll talk to mom and see if he can be your tutor so you don’t have to worry about it.”   
“I’m glad I could be a big help to you Gabe.” Robbie says with a smile.

Kat could just see the connection between her sister and Robbie, her smile grows as she turns to look out the window. The smile turns into a frown when she sees the argument of Parker and his girlfriend going on. He looks so frustrated until whatever she just said really hurt him, his face turning into a pained expression before she walks inside to gather her clique up for leaving. All of them leaving the smoothies on the table nearly 3/4ths of the way full. Kat sighs while going over to the table and cleaning up. The door dings and slowly Parker walks over and slumps back into his chair. Kat chews on her lip as she looks over at him, wanting to just make everything better for him but afraid of making it worse right now. ‘I’ve caused him enough trouble for one day’ she thought to herself as she takes the trash to where it needs to be and goes behind the counter to sit.

“Hey, bro, what happened?” Robbie says while looking over and nudging him a bit.   
“Meghan. She admitted to cheating on me with Jonathan, that new guy that transferred in from the East Coast last year.”   
“What!?” Robbie blinks, “She what?”   
“Yeah. Apparently it’s been going on since she got demoted from the squad captain.”   
“Dude, no way. Oh man, I’m sorry.”   
“I need to go drive for a bit. We’ll come back, just need some time to breathe.”   
“You girls still gonna be here?” Robbie says while looking at Gabrielle.   
“I don’t know; you’d have to ask my sister.”  
Robbie hops up from the seat and goes up to the counter.  
“What time do you get off?” Robbie says eagerly.   
“Uh in like 30 minutes actually, why? Is everything okay?” She asks concernedly.   
“I don’t think I should be the one to tell you what’s going on. Parker just wants to go drive for a bit and I was hoping you two would be here when we got back.”   
“Yeah we’ll be here. I told mom I was going to stay a little later anyways to do homework in a more peaceful environment.”   
“Oh right, we have that English profile thing to do don’t we?” Parker says which startles them both. “You’ll be here when we get back though right?”   
“Yep we will, over in our little booth over there. Be careful okay?”   
“I will, I promise.” He gives a reassuring smile before turning and walking out with Robbie.


	5. Chapter 5

Kat sat at the table with her sister as she was on the phone with her mom explaining kind of what’s going on and why they haven’t made it home yet. 

“Yeah I’m doing homework; Gabe has got a new tutor if you are okay with it. She was actually doing her math homework with progress today. They’re like pulling up to the shop now so I’ve gotta find out if he’s okay.”   
“You know they are more than welcome to come over if they want. It’s just me here and the dogs of course. I’ll even let them stay for dinner.”   
“Alright, I’ll ask if Parker feels up to coming over to maybe take his mind off things. Gotta go momma love you!” Kat hangs up and scoots over in the booth as she sees them walk in the door. Parker walks over looking a little bit better as he sits down beside Kat. 

“You okay Parker?” Kat says while looking over at him.   
“Can we go outside and talk about it?” He looks over with a solemn face.   
“Well that or momma said it was alright if you guys wanted to come over and hang out there for supper. Since we all got homework to work on. I mean it’s totally up to you guys.”   
“I’ll have to call and see if it’s chill but yeah I’m cool with it.” Parker says while looking at Robbie.   
“No arguments here.” Robbie says with a grin while texting his mom to let her know.   
“Come outside with me please?” Parker says while looking at Kat. She nods and gets up, going outside with him. They walk over and sit down on the bench besides the building.   
“I’m telling you what happened because I trust you. You’re not the kind to go and start trouble about it or run and tell people like my other friends would.” Parker lifts his head up and looks so broken just preparing to talk about it.   
“I promise I won’t say a word to anyone. Not even Gabrielle and I talk to her about everything.” She says while looking over at him. 

“Well I know you saw us come outside earlier because I wanted to confront her for her actions towards you today. She apologized to me for how she acted and refused to apologize to you because you were some choice words she used that I’m not going to repeat bout you. Then a lot of things got brought up and well apparently she was going to break up with me when rugby started because she’s going to be going out with the captain of the team.” Parker looks away, “She’s been seeing him since she got demoted of cheer captain last year.” 

Kat’s face went pale while she was looking at him before turning around in the bench and swallowing hard as the guilt rose up in her throat. 

“Parker I’m so sorry. I didn’t know I would cause you this much trouble if I got captain…”   
“No.” He turns and looks at her. “No, don’t think you caused this please. She could have come to me with her problems but instead she went to that other guy. She’s jealous of your talents so she thought being with him would upset you the most.”   
“Well clearly she had that wrong.” Kat mumbles, “He wasn’t the one I liked.”   
“Even I knew that.” He says with hint of a smile.   
“Eh, he just wasn’t the one to catch my fancy. Too much brawn and not enough brains.” Kat says with a snort while curling her hair behind her ear.   
“You are different. Most girls go for the brawn.” He says while texting on his phone.   
“Nah, I prefer a guy who can make me laugh or talk about things that are actually interesting.” She says while looking around.   
“Well it’s cool with my parents if I go hang out with you, I just gotta be back by nine. Is that okay?”   
“Yeah that’s about my bedtime so let’s go; it’s not even 6 yet.” 

Kat got up and taps gently on the window to wave both Gabrielle and Robbie outside so they can leave. A ten minute drive later and Kat pulls up in her driveway and parks, followed by Parker parking behind her. She gets out of her jeep and grabs her things, Gabrielle already out and going to the door with Robbie following after her with homework in tow. Kat lets out that sigh of relief she’s been holding in all day while walking inside with Parker. 

“Sorry mom we brought like the entire neighborhood home.” She says while closing the door behind him. “This is Parker again and of course the lost puppy trailing behind Gabrielle is Robbie.”   
“I heard that!” Two voices chime from the kitchen which sends a grin on Kat’s face.   
“Now I’ll just be a few minutes, I need comfy clothes and a face washing.”   
“Take your time, I’ll be here.” He says while adjusting his bag.   
“Well since the kiddies took the kitchen table, we can do our homework at the cool kid table.” She points over at the long coffee table in front of the couch. “Just make yourself at home and I’ll be back!” 

Kat sprints up the stairs to her bathroom for a shower. Music starts playing upstairs from the bathroom and Parker kind of raises his head towards the ceiling with a smile as he hears the singing coming from the bathroom. He couldn’t help the feeling that stuck him. He should be depressed and sitting at home doing homework alone or trying to get the girl back but he can’t find a reason in the world to frown now. 

“Parker, would you like some tea or something to drink?” Her mom says while bringing him back to the world.   
“Oh sorry, yes tea would be okay.” He says with a nervous smile.   
“Alright.” Her mom goes back to the kitchen with a smile on her face, noticing exactly what’s going on.

The music shuts off and a few thuds later, Kat comes bouncing down the stairs. A towel in hand and drying her hair a bit with a smile flashing in his direction before she takes her stuff to the laundry room. She gets a glass of tea for herself and grabs his to take to him as she sits down on the couch by him. 

“Here you go.” She sighs, “Good grief and it’s only the first day of school.”   
“You sound so exhausted.” He says while sipping the tea and just stares, “Oh this is so good.”   
“Momma’s tea is the best followed closely by mine though.” A smile on her face while looking over at him, “Momma! What are we having for suppperrrr?!”   
“We’re having spaghetti and cheesy bread.” She says with a smile.   
“Yummy!” Kat rubs her tummy a bit before picking up her bag, “So Parker.”   
“So Katherine.” He says with a grin while working on his homework.   
“Ugh, not the full name. That is only when I’m in trouble or really zoned out.” She pulls out her homework.   
“You were given a very flexible name, many nicknames from it.”   
“Like that one name you almost called me at work.” She grins while looking at her paper and filling in what she’s supposed to do.   
“Kitty you mean?” He says with a dorky grin, causing her to blush. “Aww you heard that slip up then.”   
“Yeah I did.” 

They both smile at each other while looking back down to finish their homework until dinner is finished.   
Dinner passes by with laughs, a little bit of food thrown across the table and overall just a fun night. Since it was nearing 9, mom was ready to kick the boys out so she went about cleaning dishes while the girls walk the boys outside. Gabe and Robbie walk ahead a bit and lean over by Parker’s truck talking while Parker and Kat hang back on the porch. There seems to be a certain glow of young love about the younger two as they talk. Kat smiles while standing there and mumblings of her and Parker as they watch them. While Kat’s looking ahead though, Parker turns and looks at Kat, admiring her more. Not so much as physically but more of how she smiles, how she talks and laughs, how she’s not afraid to be herself and it makes him have a feeling he never felt with Meghan. He wanted to hold her close and call her his but he didn’t want to make it seem like a rebound this soon. He watches all the little quirks about her before looking away when she turns towards him. 

“Are you okay Parker?”   
“Yeah, just feeling a bit tired is all.” He says while stretching his arms a bit with a goofy grin. “See you tomorrow then?”   
“Yeah I got cheer practice in the morning so I’ll be up earlier than usual.”   
“Rugby practice for us too now that I remember.”   
“Well then I will see you bright and early.” Kat says with a smile as she leans against the porch railing. 

Gabrielle turns towards the house.   
“I should probably get going soon inside so I can sleep. I have to wake up early with sister if I want to ride instead of waiting.” She says with a pout.   
“We’ll be up early because of Rugby practice. So maybe I’ll see you before then.”   
“Okay. Goodnight Robbie.” She smiles and Robbie leans over, kissing her cheek which causes her to freeze on the spot.   
“Goodnight Gabrielle.” He says with a smile before getting in the truck. 

Kat silently awes to Parker while nudging him as he looks back to see Robbie sitting in the truck with a smile on his face. Gabrielle comes bolting up the steps around her sister and into the house, straight up to her room. 

“I think I better go check on her because I’m pretty sure she’s freaking out internally.” Kat says as Parker moves over and hugs her. “Oh…”   
“Goodnight Katherine.” He says with a grin.   
“Goodnight Parker.” She says with a huff but melts at the way he says her name. Almost not wanting to leave the hug, she pulls away and waits for him to leave, waving and leaning against the porch railing with a smile before turning and running inside, going up to Gabrielle’s room. 

“Am I allowed in for the moment?” Kat says as she knocks on her sister’s door which flies open. Gabrielle yanks her sister in and shuts the door behind her.   
“Did…you….see….what….he…did….” Her voice in shock as if she was dazed from the moment that happened outside with Robbie.   
“I think my sister just got a kiss from a very special rugby boy.” Kat says while leaning against the doorframe.   
“It was only a cheek kiss.” Gabe says in a technical voice.   
“Still that is the start of a cute little blossoming young love. Go to sleep, we got an early day tomorrow.”   
“How am I even going to be able to sleep now?” Gabe says as she falls back on her bed with a smile.   
“Goodnight Gabe.” Kat says while walking out of her room.   
“Goodnight Kattttt!” 

Kat goes to her room and shuts the door, falling into her bed and smiling, wiggling her lip between her teeth as the butterflies fill her stomach. Rolling over on her side, she pulls her blanket over herself as she stared at her phone, wishing that she could text him goodnight once more. She sets her phone over on her nightstand before shutting off her lamp and rolling over to sleep with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

The week went surprisingly well even when Meghan came back to school. She wasn’t even bitter, too busy with being all over the Captain of the Rugby team. It was a good drama free week and even better to say for Gabrielle. Robbie has been walking with her to every class even if it’s out of his way and he manages to make it to class with time to spare. Robbie had definitely secured his spot at the lunch table with Gabrielle and Kat but not Parker. Parker sat over with his friends but always at some point, Kat and Parker would look at each other and then look away.

By Saturday, Gabrielle was not enjoying the part of being away from school just for the fact of not being able to stick around Robbie. She stuck to her phone, always talking to him and felt the butterflies every time her phone would vibrate next to her homework book. 

“Don’t look so glum,” Gabrielle says while looking up from her book. “Tomorrow is the big barbeque party, sis!”   
“I know and I have to be up early for work until noon. You and mom and her boyfriend are going to be looking after the food. Don’t burn anything.” Kat says as she pulls her hair up and adjusts her Jack Skellington PJs.   
“Oh and Robbie just asked if you got a text from Parker because I just gave him your number.”   
Kat’s eyes widen while running upstairs to get her phone off the charger and smiling at her phone, texting him back. 

[Text] Sorry my phone was on the charger upstairs! =) Gabe just told me so hi.   
[Text] Its okay, I thought I might have messed up the number! Hey there, the barbeque thing is still tomorrow right?  
[Text] Yeah it’s tomorrow. End of summer party. So be prepared for swimming too.   
[Text] Oh boy, we’ll be ready! Robbie just yelled in my ear. Pretty sure I’m deaf now. 

Kat looks at her phone while looking around before heading downstairs. Peeking her head around, she saw her sister in a heap over while talking to her mom. Kat steps out into the front room and raises a brow. 

“Do I even want to know why Parker is deafened now thanks to Robbie?” She says with a half smirk.   
“Robbie asked me out.” Gabe’s face was pretty red when she raises up from the couch.   
“Ohm gosh!!!! REALLY!?” Kat says while running over and picking her sister up, spinning a bit. “AWWWW MY BABY SISTER GOT ASKED OUT!”   
“PUT ME DOWWWWN!!!” Gabe yells while her sister spins her before she gets promptly dropped onto the couch.   
“If it wasn’t so late, I’d invite them boys over but you’ll see them tomorrow. Perhaps my elder daughter will get her man tomorrow.” Mom says as she gets up and pats her shoulder, “You want a cup of tea?”   
“Earl grey please momma.” Kat says with a smile before texting Parker again. 

[Text] So now I know why my sister was in a heap on the couch. I think the poor girl just had a heart attack or something.   
[Text] It’s about time those two. Robbie’s been crazy for her since last year.   
[Text] I’m going to pretend I don’t know this. Gabe has just been swooning over him since they were in the seventh grade.   
[Text] Hehe that’s adorable. So enough about them, what are you up to hmmm?   
[Text] Waiting on my cup of Earl Grey and probably going to work on the history assignment. You?  
[Text] Enjoying a cup of the same right now =) I’m just laying across Robbie since he’s being a pain right now for screaming in my ear.   
[Text] Did he like really deafen you? I hope not.   
[Text] I’ll be okay. My ears have protective shields inside of them.   
[Text] Okay just making sure. You need your ears to be okay for tomorrow!

Parker lifts himself up off Robbie as he teases him for a bit before leaving to go to his own house for the night.   
“Don’t forget tomorrow! Swimming party!” Parker says as he walks out the door.   
“How could I forget!? My girl’s gonna be there!” Robbie was practically glowing as he walks to the door. “AND YOU NEED TO MAKE A MOVE.”   
Robbie shuts the door before Parker could turn and say something. With a sigh, he goes to his truck and drives to his house.   
The next morning Parker wakes up with a grumble as his alarm goes off but then hears his phone vibrate. Thinking its Robbie, he reaches over and mumbles but sees that it’s Kat and opens it while blinking. 

[Text] Good morning =]   
[Text] Good morning, you’re up early. =)   
[Text] I’m at work that’s why. Early Sunday morning at the shop is boring.   
[Text] I can fix that. 

Kat stares at her phone before cracking the first smile she’s had all morning. With a swooning sigh, she goes around stocking the napkin holders, doing little things to keep her busy between customers until a very enthusiastic Robbie came bounding through the door. 

“Hah, sister is at home right now, you poor hopeless thing.” Kat says with a grin as he sits down at the counter.   
“Aww and he told me she was here.” Robbie just looks unenthusiastically at Parker as he walks up to the counter with a smile.   
“I had to get you out of bed somehow.” Parker slips off his sunglasses with a smile. “Miss Collins, you look beautiful today.”   
“But I have no make up on today.” Kat says with a scrunched expression.   
“You don’t need any.” He says with a smile.   
“Oh you are full of it when you wake up.” Her face turns bright red. “You want anything?”   
“Hmm how about that stranana barama thing?” He says while pointing to the thing, clearly still tired.   
“Strawberry banana smoothie. We should rename it that because that sounds better.” She giggles while looking up at him. “Does Grumpy Kay want something too?”   
“I suppose a cup of coffee would be really nice right now since I skipped mine.”   
“Oh good grief, Gabrielle loves coffee too.” His mood lightens a bit as she shoos them away from the counter.   
~*~  
Noon chimes from the clock a little sooner than Kat expected and eagerly she runs from behind the counter after doing what she had to do. The boys had left an hour before to get there early and so Robbie would be free of the grump pants mood. She climbs into her jeep and heads out to her house, calling her sister. 

“Are you on the way home?” Her sister greets her on the phone.   
“Yes sister is there anything I need to stop and get?”   
“Yes! Mom told me that you need to get something for dessert, more chips and sodas.”   
“Well I gotta go home and get my freaking wallet because I forgot my purse this morning. Do you and Robbie and Parker want to go with me to the store?” Kat says while turning down towards the house, frowning w hen her parking spot had been taking by one of her mom’s friend. She maneuvers her jeep alongside the road and parks, getting out of the jeep.   
“Yes we’ll go!”   
“Get ready because I just pulled up goof!” 

Kat hangs up and goes inside the house, greeting everyone and going to the kitchen where her mom and her boyfriend are, telling her to make a list of things needed. She looks around for her purse until she feels a pair of hands over her eyes, causing a smile on her face before she moves them. She playfully pushes Parker while going upstairs to her room, grabbing her wallet and going back downstairs. Her mom greets her with the list. 

“Don’t get lost at the store!” She says as Kat’s going out the door.   
“We won’t! It’s just keeping the kids in line that’ll be the challenge.” She grins while sliding her sunglasses on and closing the door. “Hey! You two in the back seat, I’m the one with the keys and Parker gets front seat privileges.”   
“Oooooh” Robbie and Gabrielle say at the same time with a grin to mean mischief.   
“Get to the back you two. You heard the lady.” Parker says with a grin.   
“Ugh, like that’s gonna help.” Kat says with a grin as they move to the back. She climbs in to her seat and waits for Parker to get in. “Seat belts because there are imbeciles on the roads some days.”   
~*~  
“CAN WE GO TO STARBUCKS?!” chimes the two coffee loving teenagers in the backseat as Kat is pulling into Target.   
“I should have went to Wal-Mart. I forgot that Starbucks is here.” Kat says with a sigh before finding a parking spot to park in. “If you two behave, I will take you to Starbucks.” Shutting off her jeep, she checks her wallet for a moment and inhales as she takes off her seatbelt to get out. 

Inside the store, Gabrielle and Robbie don’t even wait to go to Starbucks. Robbie turns while they are waiting in line and looks at her with a smile.   
“Do you know what you want? My treat.” He says.   
“A white chocolate mocha latte.” She says and his eyes grow in size. “What?”   
“I order the same thing.” His voice almost says in a daze as he looks at her. “I knew there was a reason I like you so much. Op.” He covers his mouth and turns red.   
“What?” She says while softly gulping as they move up in line.   
“Um…uh…I’ll tell you later!” Robbie says with a nervous smile.   
“No Starbucks yet! We can get it for the trip home!” Kat says while standing with Parker by the cart. “Come on you two!”   
“Might as well just let them be. They won’t be able to pull away from the Starbucks now.” Parker says while looking over with a snort.   
“I know.” She says with a smile while looking up at him, “Let’s go get the stuff.”   
“I’ll treat you to Starbucks afterwards since you give me free smoothies. It’s only fair.” Parker says while walking with her.   
“I’ll argue that later.” Kat says with a smile while she’s going towards the sodas. 

Kat gets what is needed off the list while talking with Parker who found her hand in his by the time they were looking at dessert.  
“Hmmm since I’ll be inside cooking, I’m gonna make some cookies and I’ll get a couple of pies. Sounds good right?”   
“And a cake. I heard your mom say something about getting a cake when she was writing the list.”   
“Well thank you for telling me this because I would have had to come back probably. I like pie though thanks to Dean Winchester.” She says proudly with a laugh, opening the freezer door and pulling out an apple pie, strawberry crème and key lime pie. “Yep this is about good.”   
“Not messing around there are you?” He laughs while taking them and putting them in the cart.   
“Nope. Leftovers are a dream to look forward to.” 

They get the rest of the things before heading up to pay for it. Parker insists on carrying half the bags and takes them before Kat can even get a grip on them. Kat just stares at him before blushing at his smile and taking the things out to the jeep before coming back in to Starbucks. 

“Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you?” The barista says as she waits to take their order.   
“Earl Grey Grande.” They both say at the same time which causes them both to turn and stare with smiles in awe.   
“That was ridiculously adorable.” Gabrielle says behind them while standing with Robbie, both sporting grins ear to ear.   
Kat turns to her sister and rolls her eyes before grabbing her tea after it’s made and heading out to the jeep with them, smiling to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Kat’s jeep comes to a halt by the road behind someone else as she sees the guest count is getting bigger.   
“Geez and everyone’s gonna be demanding food soon.” She gets out and starts gathering the bags out of the back.   
“I got this!” Parker says as he comes around.   
“Well I won’t argue you carrying the sodas inside.” Kat says with a bright grin  
“You just want to see my muscles flexing.” He says with an eye roll.   
“What muscle?!” She looks up at his shocked expression, “Aww you have muscle, I’m kidding.”   
“So mean.” He says with sass as he walks up to the house.   
Kat follows after him with a smile, handing some of the bags to Gabrielle and Robbie on the way inside. “Come on, be productive!”   
“We are!” Gabrielle says as she walks inside. “I gotta go change into my suit now!”   
“Can you get my green one out for me please!?” Kat says to her sister going upstairs.   
“Yes sis!”   
“Is there a place we can like change?” Robbie asks.   
“Yeah there’s a bathroom at the other end of the house and you guys can use my room if you want to. Straight upstairs and third door on the right.”   
“I got the bathroom!” Robbie says going in that direction. 

“Third door on the right you said?” Parker asks quietly. Kat nods in his direction as he goes upstairs and her eyes follow. Her heart nearly jumps out of her chest as she sits back against the counter while putting things where they need to be.   
“You look a little nervous now, what’s wrong?” Her mom asks while walking into the kitchen to get the things started in the kitchen.   
“He’s going to have his shirt off momma, that’s why I nearly had a heart attack.” Kat bites her lip while turning around with a smile.   
“Are you wearing the cute green suit I got you this summer? I think he’ll love It.”   
“Mom!!!!” Kat says with a blush before she heads up to change and nearly bumps into Gabrielle. “Hey, thank you.” She says while grabbing the suit from her. “Robbie’s going to have a hard time keeping his eyes off my beautiful sister.”  
“Oh hush it up sister of mine. I think you know who down the hall is going to have an even harder time.” The girls giggle before hearing the door open and out steps Parker in his red and black swim trunks, all toned up.   
“Two girls giggling and stopping as I walk out, that’s always suspicious.” He grins while walking between them and going down stairs, meeting Robbie at the bottom.   
“Oh have mercy on me.” Kat mumbles as she leans against the door. “Go lead them outside; I’ll be down in a moment.” She walks into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her. 

Gabrielle takes a moment to breathe while slipping her flip-flops on. Seeing Robbie all toned, tan and sporting a pair of white and black swim trunks was almost too much for her poor heart. She steps over into her room and takes a last minute look over her blue and white polka dot tankini with a red bow just at the v neck of her top and red halter neck straps. She slips on some sunglasses before heading downstairs. Robbie’s talking with Parker until he stops mid sentence when he sees Gabe coming down the stairs. Parker covers his mouth to muffle the laughter at the look of Robbie’s face. 

“Come on, my sister will be down in a moment. We can go ahead and swim for a bit.” Gabe says as she walks out the back sliding door. Robbie watches her walking out, still with his jaw open before dragging Parker outside with him. They both gasp when they see the back yard almost looking like a secluded paradise. The in-ground pool curves out over as if to be half underground and half above ground. Four small pedestals around the pool held places where glass rocks sat that would later be lighting up the area.   
“This has been hiding out back here this whole time behind their big house?” Robbie says while raising his own shades up.   
“They really are humble if they have something like this. Wow.” Parker looks around and admires the rest of the set up of the deck with the grill and things. “Big yard, grill, and good grief this is beautiful.”   
“Glad you boys like it but could you like make some room for the food to be on the grill.” The girl’s mom comes out the door with her boyfriend behind her carrying the meat.   
“Sorry Miss Collins!” They both chime while moving out of the way.   
“Go have fun!” She says with a laugh. 

Robbie wastes no time while running over to the pool and sitting with Gabrielle. Parker heads over and still in awe over the pool while walking into the water. Out of nowhere music starts playing and all the guests cheer. Kat smiles at the sound system, playing her mix of party tunes. “Troublemaker” comes on and she grins while pulling on a mesh swimsuit cover. She walks out of the room and heads out onto the deck.   
“Momma what do you want me to start on?”   
“You go have fun. I see a very lonely boy waiting in the pool.” She says with a grin, “I got this all under control. I’ll get some of the other girls to help.”   
“Okay momma.” 

“Go on!” She swats at her with a newspaper. Kat laughs while pulling off the cover and leaving it on the deck.   
“SISTER!! HURRY!” Gabrielle calls from the pool which makes Parker look up and wipe his face.   
“Hang on I gotta take my stuff over here.” She pulls her hair down and sets her sunglasses on the table as she turns around, kicking her flip-flops off under the chair.   
“Miss I’m so conservative but look at her now.” Parker says while resting his arms on the concrete with a grin, looking up at her in the green monokini suit.   
“Miss Conservative is on vacation today.” Kat looks over her shoulder a smirk towards him before turning and going over, walking down the steps into the water. 

Gabrielle finally hops in the pool and now it’s getting Robbie to get out of his shirt and get into the pool.   
“Come on Robbie! You afraid the water is going to hurt your pretty face?” Parker says with a snort.   
“Oh my lord. Come on Robbie, poor Gabe is sitting all by her lonesome now. You gotta get in!”   
“Alright alright!” He stands up and pulls his shirt off in a way that he has to flex his abs and tosses it aside on a chair.  
“Holay.” Gabe says while going under water as a way to cool off.   
“My poor sister, dying over there!”   
“Shut up!” Robbie says while jumping into the pool before all the other people start coming into the pool. 

A while after, the food is ready and waiting while everyone’s enjoying the pool. Slowly people start dispersing up to go eat, leaving the pool empty except for Gabe, Robbie, Kat and Parker.   
“We gonna go get food.” Gabe says while she and Robbie are climbing out of the pool. “Come on you two!”   
“Alright we’re coming Miss demanding.” Kat says as she’s climbing up the ladder with Parker following up behind her.   
After eating and letting the food settle, everyone goes to enjoy the pool for a bit longer until it starts to get a little less light as the sun goes down. Most of the other guests start heading out. Kat and Parker get out as Kat is called to help clean up but Gabrielle and Robbie hang back in the pool.   
“Oooooh sis! Light up the rock things!”   
“I will in a moment, just let me get the leftovers put in the fridge and not in Parker’s stomach.” She swats his hand away from the pie, leaving him aghast as she walks away laughing.   
“The rock things?” Robbie says as he pulls Gabrielle closer to him which she smiles as she leans her head against his chest.   
“Yeah, you’ll see when she gets them lit.”   
“Is that what those bowls are holding?” 

Kat sees the little scene in the pool and nudges Parker, getting him to lean down so she can whisper in his ear. Parker grins while casually walking away and down by the pool. Like he’s going to grab the stuff Kat left down there, he snatches up the two towels and carries them back up to the house with a devious grin. Kat gets the last of the leftovers put up while Parker’s hiding their towels and makes them some tea before going out to sit on steps of the deck while pulling her swimsuit cover on. Parker sits down next to her and smiles as he takes the cup of tea from her. 

“Thank you very much.” He looks over while sipping, “Quite a view you have here.”   
“The fun part about being on the edge of town. No buildings or anything blocking the horizon.” She says while curling her knees up a bit, causing her to shiver as a breeze blows through. “Gash. Cold breeze go away.”   
“I might not be much warmer than you but...” He moves around against the railing post and pulls her closer to him. Kat smiles while scooting over to him more and turning her back to him.   
“This is perfect.” Kat says while taking a sip as she leans back into him. 

“Where are our towels at!?” called out from the pool area which sends Parker and Kat into fits of laughter.   
“Ugh real mature sister!” Gabe says while standing there, shivering from the colder air hitting her.   
“Here you go.” Robbie says while holding out his hoodie. “I don’t care if you get it wet, it’s washable and I have a dozen more so you can use this if you want.” A smile on his face as he wraps it around her. “Don’t need you to catch a cold.”   
“Aww but what about you?”  
“I’ll be fine.” He says while pulling his shirt back on, pulling her into his arms and holding her. “We’re going to get them back for this really good.” He grins while resting his chin on her head. Gabrielle screams internally as she stands there in his arms.   
“Oh yeah we’re going to get them.” 

“Aww look at those two, practically inseparable.” Parker says as he sets his empty cup down and wraps his arms around Kat better.   
“I’m just glad to see my sister happy again.” Kat says while turning her head towards the sky.   
“What about you? Don’t you deserve to be happy too?” He mumbles   
“I’ve always put my happiness on hold for other people. I didn’t think I deserved it yet.” She says while sighing.   
“What if someone wants you to be their happiness?” He asks which catches her off guard. She leans up and turns to look at him. “I want to make you happy but I don’t want you to think that you’d be a rebound since I’ve just recently had a break up.”   
“Parker, you make me happy without even trying.”   
“SISTER! Light the beacons!” Kat sighs while getting up and going over to the pool.   
“Killing my cute moment, sister. How dare you.” 

Kat lights them up and smiles as she sits, kicking her feet around in the water while pondering what Parker said to her. Parker looks over to where she’s sitting, seeing how the glow of the fire illuminates her up, the wind blowing her hair just a bit and he sighs to himself while watching her. Kat turns her head and looks at how Robbie is holding her sister, swaying with the music playing still and wishes that was Parker holding her like that. She pulls her legs out of the water and crosses them, watching and smiling. She gets back up and goes over to where Parker is and chuckles as she takes her spot back against him. 

“I’m sorry I left you over here for a bit.”   
“Nah no worries, I quite enjoyed the view of those fire pits.” He rests his arms back around her. “What where you thinking about over there?”   
“You and what you said.” She says while chewing on her lip, “See I’d rather see you happy first than me. If I could even have a remote chance to make you happy, I’d take It.”   
“Well I’m offering a chance right now if you want. No rush at all really.” He says as he hugs her close. “I mean unless you feel like saying yes.”   
“You caught me on a good night.” She turns over and leans into his arms better.   
~*~  
Now they were all in the front, changed and the girls were not happy with this as school was in the morning and they had to say goodbye to the boys for the night.  
“See you in the morning.” Gabrielle mumbles as she leans against Robbie.   
“Sleep well, Gabe. I’ll probably text you when I get home.”   
“Good because I’ll be up finishing homework.” Again he presses a soft kiss to her cheek which fills her body up with butterflies and a warm, fuzzy feeling.   
“Uh oh.” Robbie whispers while looking over at them. 

Kat smiles while sitting on the porch railing, looking up at Parker.   
“I hope you had a good time.” She says while resting her arms against his chest.   
“It was a wonderful day. I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.” He brushes his fingers down her back. “Thank you for inviting us.”   
“You’re more than welcome to come when we have more then.” Kat hears mumbles which causes her to turn around and see her sister and Robbie staring at them. “Ugh, don’t you know eavesdropping is rude…”   
Parker smiles while turning her head towards him and kisses her forehead. “We’ll get out of here so you girls can go to sleep.”   
“Goodnight Parker.” She says while pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
“Goodnight Kitty.” 

He slowly pulls away from her and she slips down from the railing while watching him leave as he is pulling Robbie away from Gabrielle. Gabe walks up to the porch and stands on the other side of her sister and watching with her as they drive away. Both of them let out a swoon.

“Today was perfect.” Gabe says with a grin.   
“You said it sister.” Kat mumbles while leaned against the porch post, smiling absentmindedly.   
Both of them head inside to continue texting the boys until they fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks since the barbeque, the buzz still in Kat’s system from all the talk over her and Parker being together; it almost felt surreal some days. Rugby had gotten into swing and weekends were getting pretty crazy for Kat. 

“Tonight is the semi finals at Cromwell Falls. How excited are you to go?” Kat’s friend Lila says as she closes her locker.   
“Nervous. Excited and nervous is the feeling today. I know how much these semi-finals mean to Parker so I hope they do well.” Kat says while leaning against her locker.   
“Well lets go to the rally and have some fun too!”   
“Shhh I didn’t want to think about that. Cheering in front of the school is awkward even if I don’t look that awkward.” 

Shouting, cheering, chaos and loud music; the school celebrates their rugby boys going to the semi finals for the championship. Parker looks around as they wait to walk out for the big celebration. The dance girls sit on the bottom bleachers with the cheerleaders. Kat sits talking with her sister.

“You and Parker have been together for how long and no first kiss yet?” Gabe says while looking at her sister with a raised brow.   
“So what, we’re taking things slow. You and Robbie haven’t either.”   
“That’s different!” She says defensively.   
“No it’s not.” Kat says while going to line up with the other girls for the boys walking out. 

After the rally was over, everyone else went to class but the rugby boys were heading out for the game. Kat and Gabrielle were standing by the jeep until a pair of arms slip around Kat’s waist. She smiles while turning around to look at a very cheery Parker.

“How you feeling because you looked so nervous earlier.” Kat says while hugging him close.   
“Yeah I’m always nervous but you know what? It goes away when I get out there and that’s not even the best part.”   
“What’s the best part?” She tilts her head while looking at him.   
“My baby cheering on the sidelines for me is the best part.” He says while pulling her closer to him.   
“Ugh you are always adorable on game day.” She smiles while resting her hands on his face, “Whether you win or lose, I’m going to be proud of you either way. Are you riding with us this time or you going to ride with the boys?”   
“Well judging by the way Robbie’s already sitting in the car, I think we’re riding with you girls.” He says with a grin.   
“He just wants to ride with us because he knows we’re stopping by Starbucks before the game.” 

Kat pulls up to the parking lot of the Cromwell Academy rugby field and parks close to the bus where the guys are filing out. Robbie and Gabe head out after Kat gives Gabe some money in case she wants something to eat or drink during the game. She looks over and sees Parker slowly taking off his seat belt. 

“You’re going to do just fine. You always do.” Kat rests her hand on his while looking at him. “All that matters is you are enjoying the time out there.”   
“I don’t want to let anyone down.” He turns and looks her in the eyes.   
“How about a little present for good luck?” She says with a half smile. 

Parker looks at her with a smile and just as they were leaning in, Kat’s phone started going off. She groans before grabbing her phone and answering it. 

“Yes I’m here mom. We’re heading into the field now. Yep I gave her some money for the game.” Kat rubs her face a bit. “Of course the buttheads rode with us.”   
“I resent that comment, Kat.” Parker says with a pout as they both get out of the car.   
“Aww Parker Noooo,” She gets out and jogs around to his arms. “I didn’t mean you, honest.” A grin on her face as she looks at him. “What was that momma? Oh yeah, I know I gotta work tomorrow afternoon. Okay, love you momma.” Kat hangs up and sighs softly.   
“Mom checking on you guys?”   
“Yeah since she’s working night shift at the hospital and can’t be here.”   
“Me and Robbie will make sure you two are okay. Let’s get out there because they’ll start to wonder about us.” Kat nods at him while they walk to the field hand in hand. 

It’s down to the last 3 minutes of the first half of the game and all the cheerleaders are sitting on the sidelines, except Kat. She’s standing up by the fence watching the action of the game and shouting with spectators as though she’s just one of them. Parker’s out on the field all hot and sweaty and has the sudden urge to glance over and sees his girlfriend yelling with the others, finding a smile on his face as he’s jogging down the field until he gets the ball thrown across in his direction and he bolts down the field, gaining a try for the team just as the halftime whistle blows. Kat is standing by the fence with the biggest smile on her face as she’s gloating just a bit about him on the sidelines. He comes running over and takes a drink from his water as the coach talks to him before they can breathe for a bit. Parker walks over to Kat and smiles, embracing her. 

“Ugh you reek of grass sweat and man stench.” Kat says while hugging him with a laugh.   
“Mmm thank you, because now you are going to smell of it for the rest of the night.” He says with a sigh while resting his head against hers. “You’re definitely my little lucky charm. And do you know how adorable you look when you’re yelling with the others instead of sitting on the sidelines?”   
“Shhh, you aren’t supposed to be looking at me during the game.” She grins while leaning over the fence against him. “I don’t care if I smell like you. I love it.”   
“Can I have that little present you were going to give me before the game?” He softly drops his hands to hers with a smile.   
“I think I’m going to save it in case you need it after the game even if you guys are completely destroying the other team.” She says with a smile.   
“Promise?” He brushes her hair back as she nods at him, “I’ll see you again in forty minutes.”   
“I’ll be over here waiting to run and hug you in victory babe.” 

The whistle sounds for the end of the game and the entire side for Brookdale stands and cheers as the boys had won the game. The cheerleaders actually show a little more excitement apart from Kat who was way ahead of them and running onto the field with the other people. When Parker pulls away from the huddle, he spots her and runs over, picking her up from the ground and spinning her up before bringing her back down to him. 

“I told you that you guys would win!” She says while resting her hands on his face, “You’re going to state champs, Parker.”   
“I can’t believe we finally made it.” He says in an excited voice.   
“I’m so proud of you, Parker. I’m proud of all the guys and their hard work.” She says while he picks her up again to hold her in his arms. She softly pushes his hair back and leans in with the kiss she had promised after the game no matter how it turned out. He rests his free hand on her cheek while holding her up with the other, leaning in more to the kiss before they both pull away slowly. With a smile at each other, Parker sets her back down and hugs her close to him.   
“If that is the sweet taste of victory, I will never get enough.” He mumbles in her ear.   
“You’re getting cheesy, goof.” She curls her arms around him for a moment.   
“Aww,” Robbie says while coming up behind Parker and leaping on his back. “Tis about time you two kissed.”   
“Go get showered and changed you buttheads! We’ll be waiting out by the jeep okay?”

Kat’s sitting up on the jeep as all the others are leaving the park, waiting for Robbie and Parker to get to the jeep. Not too long of a wait, Parker comes running up to the jeep with his bag and tosses it on the hood of her jeep before pulling her down and kissing her before she gets a chance to speak. Her arms drop around him while she moves her lips against his. Softly he pulls away and leans her back against the jeep. 

“I’ve waited quite a while to do that to you after a game. Tonight made it even more special.” He mutters while holding her.   
“That….whoa.” She rests a hand on her forehead as she looks at him. “That makes me feel fatigued.” Softly she slumps against him a bit while holding her head before leaning up and smiling, “I’m okay, just hungry. Are you?”   
“Starving. Let’s go get something to eat.” He softly rubs his hands on her sides. “Are you gonna be okay to drive?”   
“Yeah I’ll be okay to drive for now.” She smiles while moving from his arms. “Let’s get out of here.” She turns and goes to her side, rubbing her head a bit while going to get in.


	9. Chapter 9

A week before state championships, Gabrielle felt a bit depressed when she had to go to school without her sister today. She walks into the cafeteria to join her other friends while waiting for Robbie to get there. Not too long after, Parker and Robbie walk through the door and Gabe goes over to sit with them. 

“You’re here but Kat’s not here. Is everything okay?” Robbie asks while hugging her close to him.   
“Well don’t freak out but sis got hurt in cheer practice this morning so they took her to the hospital.” Gabe looks over to see Parker’s face going worried. “She hit her head pretty hard.”   
“Oh no, I hope she’s going to be okay.” Robbie looks at Parker before mumbling, “She’ll be okay dude. What happened?”   
“She hit her head really hard coming from a trick in the air. The girls who were holding her basically let her fall and hit the ground. Yes, before you even ask, Meghan was one of them. She was too busy laughing to check if she was okay so she got suspended from the team for the rest of the year.” Gabe smiles a bit while letting out a sigh, “I have to drive her jeep home later and I’m very nervous.”   
“You don’t have to be nervous. I’ll ride with you.” Robbie offers and hugs her close to him.   
“I might leave at lunch then to go up there.” Parker says until he feels his phone vibrate, seeing a text from Kat and Gabe’s momma. “Or I might just go sooner. Robbie, look after Gabe today. She’s asking for me.”   
“Alright, if anything changes, let me or Gabe know okay?” Parker nods at Robbie while getting up and going out of the cafeteria. 

Gabe looks up worriedly, knowing that she’s gonna be worried all day. Sighing, she curls into Robbie’s arms and hugs him. Softly, he soothes her with little words of comfort. Then he gets an idea and couldn’t think of anything else that might cheer her up.   
“Hey, I know it’s an awkward time to bring this up but I thought it might cheer you up. How would you like to go on a date with me tonight?” He asks softly while holding her close.   
“A d-date? Like a real proper kind of hang out just you and me date?” Gabe lifts her head up to look at him with a smile.   
“Yes just you and me. We can get some Starbucks, go for a walk and maybe sit out under the stars for a bit? Just you and I because I know you’re going to have a rough day today with your sister not being here.”   
“I’d really like that Robbie. If mom says it’s okay and if I don’t have to look after sis.” She says with a smile before walking with Robbie to class.

Gym class came around and today was the day they were going to be paired up for the dance routines they are going to start learning. Gabrielle had only been more excited because it meant dancing with Robbie. 

“Now I know you guys aren’t too amped about this section of class but I like to try and incorporate ways to make it different and seeing as we have some of the dance girls in the class, they can teach you probably a lot better than I could personally.” The gym coach, Mr. Winchester, says as he walks over to the group. “So pair up and I’ll send you to a designated area on the floor.” He watches as the kids all pair up with who they want to be with, Robbie and Gabe being the first sent off to the front of the gym together. 

“Oh I hope we get to do some waltzing or perhaps salsa. There’s even cha-cha, tango, rumba, jive, samba and ballroom.”  
“I thought salsa was something you eat with chips.” Robbie tilts his head while smirking sarcastically.   
“You have so much to learn, my young apprentice.” Gabe says in a soft, serious tone. 

The coach separates the rest of the pairs into their sections so as to not have anyone bump into each other while they are dancing. “Now remember where your section is, who your partner is because this is going to go on until the end of the semester before Winter Formal. The reason is because as the semester test, you are going to put what you know by then to the test and be judged by me, another teacher and two of the students from the grade above you. The first dance we are going to learn is a traditional waltz. Close in with your partner and boys, take her right hand in your left at shoulder height.” Coach Winchester walks around through the couples and adjusts where needed. 

“I’m glad you know how to do this stuff already.” Robbie whispers, “So I can know that I am doing it mostly right.”   
“You’re gonna do fine Robbie.” She mutters as the coach starts calling off more of the instructions. “If need be, we can practice outside of school since it’s going to be the test.” Gabe looks up at him. “I think it’d be fun.”   
“You’re wonderful. I mean I probably would have been too shy to ask that.” He chuckles, a shy blush on his face as he slips his arm around to rest his hand on her shoulder blades.   
“You’re doing great so far. Raise your head up just a bit more.” Softly she places her hand under his chin and tilts his head a bit. “There.” She folds her hand over behind his shoulder as she smiles up at him.   
“Good form.” Coach Winchester says as he stops there by them. “Elbows up as much as you can because he is much taller than you Miss Collins and Robbie, loosen up a bit. You don’t have to be that nervous right now.” The coach walks on to the others.   
“Do I look that nervous?” Robbie says while looking at Gabrielle who is in turn nodding at him, causing him to frown. “I can’t help it.” 

“Alright, you brought this upon yourself. Robbie, come here since you’re feeling nervous. You’re gonna help me show the steps to the class.” Coach Winchester looks over at him with a dead serious face. Robbie looks almost terrified as he walks away from a giggling Gabrielle.   
“You couldn’t pick one of the dancers who already know this stuff?”   
“Well that would be lacking the point of the teaching part then wouldn’t it?” He stands with his arms out, “Place your right hand on my waist.”  
“What?” Robbie looks at him weirdly  
“Just do it, boy. Be brave in front of the lady you’re going to dance with.”   
“Yes Mr. Winchester.” He mumbles as he puts his hands where they need to be.   
“That’s Coach Winchester, Mr. Kay.” 

Coach Winchester hits a button on the remote as the song “When I see You Smile” starts playing and Robbie felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment as he looks over at a still giggling Gabe. He makes a face at her, causing her to grin; she blows him a kiss and his face only grows redder. The coach explains the steps as they move around in the little box and even throws in a turn which throws Robbie completely off into a stumble. Coach sends him back to where Gabe is as he stops the music to wait for everyone to get in starting position for the dance. 

“If I step on your feet, I’m sorry Gabe.” He looks at her apologetic already.   
“Just go with it. Look at me and don’t pay any attention to anyone else in the room. Chin up but eyes on me.”   
“Well I am sure I can manage that.” He says with a flirty smile.   
“Shhh, now lead us.” She says with an eye-roll and smile. 

The two start to move with the music as Robbie counts the steps they take and slowly he takes the turns easier with her in his arms. He lets the music lead them mostly but somewhere in the middle of the song it fades lightly as he concentrates on her with her staring back at him. Waltzing in their little area, Gabrielle smiles at how fast Robbie catches onto the dance and loses herself in his eyes with the music. Robbie hums along softly as he turns her out and pulls her back in, already showing off clearly. The music stops but it doesn’t stop them. Only when the whistle blown by the coach to signal the end of class do they stop and break away with scarlet expressions. 

After school, Gabrielle is sitting in the jeep and waiting for Robbie to get out of his last class. As he’s walking out, he’s on the phone with Parker as he takes the venture across the parking lot. He goes over to where Gabe is and rests his arm around her while hanging up the phone.

“So that was Parker. He says she finally woke up about 30 minutes ago after dosing off before he got there this morning. He said he’d come pick us up if we want to go up there after dropping your sister’s jeep off at home.” Gabe nods sadly while leaning into Robbie for a hug. He hugs her close and rubs her back, “Shhh it’s gonna be okay. She’s gonna be okay.”   
They both climb into the jeep and drive off. 

At the hospital, Parker had just gotten back to Kat’s room and finds her to be more awake than before. He sits down and smiles, taking a hold of her hand.  
“How about you stay awake for a while now huh?” He says, “Your mom is going to sit here with you while I go pick up Robbie and Gabrielle.”   
“I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I just feel so exhausted.” She mumbles to him. “I’ll try though. Do you really have to leave though?”   
“I’ll be right back I promise.” He leans over to kiss her forehead softly. 

Parker leaves and gets to the house, picking up Robbie and Gabrielle. He drives back to the hospital, stopping at Starbucks on the way.   
“I swear this coffee is going to stunt your growth.” Parker says with a snort. “Though I think it hasn’t done anything to you yet Robbie.”   
“Stuff it. We’re coffee lovers and you like their tea so don’t complain.” 

“Oooooh getting defensive over coffee and Gabe.” Parker laughs as he gets back in his truck.   
“Would you just drive and keep the hole in your face shut.” He rests his arm around Gabe’s shoulders when she gets comfortable. “I’m so sorry to show such manners in front of a lady.”   
A ten minute drive from Starbucks to the hospital later, Parker pulls up and parks, getting out and leading them inside as they talk amongst themselves about the day of school. He gets to the room and pushes the door open and smiles when he sees Kat sitting up and eating a little bit.   
“I brought a couple of roadside hitchhikers with me and Starbucks if you are feeling up for some tea.” Parker says while walking over. 

“Sister!” Gabe cries as she walks over and sits on the bed to hug her. Kat pats her on the shoulder softly.   
“Calm down, I’ll be fine. You must have known I wanted tea because I tried to text it but failed immensely.” She says while taking the cup from Parker, sipping the warm liquid with a satisfied ‘ah’. “After I eat, they want to do some more scans on my head and check them to make sure nothing is seriously injured and hopefully I can go home tonight.”   
“That’s great sis. Hey mom, can I ask you something out in the hallway?” Gabe says with a smile and Robbie looks down at her before backing away and leaning against the wall, quietly sipping his coffee.  
“Uh…okay sure.” She gets up from the chair and walks out into the hall with Gabe to talk a bit.   
“Why does Robbie look like he’s about to throw up?” Kat says while looking up at Parker and pulling at his sleeve for him to sit down by her.   
“I have no clue but we’ll find out soon.”   
Gabe comes waltzing back in the door and over to Robbie, whispering to him and both of them smile and hug. Kat rests over in Parker’s arms while looking over at them.   
“Out with it. You can’t just come back in here and not explain the strange behavior.” She mumbles.   
“It’s nothing, just going on my first date. No big deal.” She tries to hide her excitement.   
“Gasp.” Kat says while she rises up and looks over, “So what’s the date gonna be like huh?”   
“Starbucks and stargazing.” Robbie stammers out as he hugs Gabe closer to him.   
“Awwwww.” Both Parker and Kat say at the same time.   
“Let’s get out of here before they start mocking us, Robbie.” Gabe says with a grin.   
“Don’t let having the first date before me go to your head sister.” Kat sticks her tongue out. “Hugs first, date after.” 

Gabe chuckles while going over to hug her sister for a hug, followed by sarcastic Robbie hugs before she leaves with him. Instead of driving, the two of them opt on walking back to Starbucks together and enjoying the time, hand in hand and talking the whole trip. They get to Starbucks and Robbie pulls the door open for Gabe as he follows her inside.   
“White chocolate mocha latte for both?” The barista says as she sees them come in.   
“Ah yes, thank you.” Robbie and Gabe snort together, “I guess we come here that often.”   
“I’ll go find us somewhere to sit.”   
“Actually, why don’t we take it to go? It’s getting dark and we can goof in the park and watch the stars from there since it’s all dark and spooky.” He wiggles his fingers out at Gabe to scare her.   
“O-okay that sounds cool then, Robbie.” She smiles while hugging his arm. 

Robbie smiles as he knows exactly what he’s got up his sleeve and takes a look at his phone to see the confirmation of the plan is ready. When they receive their order, Robbie leads Gabrielle from the café and enjoys the walk as he tries to stall a bit of time for it to get dark. After an hour or so, Robbie leads Gabrielle up to the park where a little area is set up for them. A blanket lies on the ground where they sit down. Gabrielle feels her heart race a bit as she’s sitting on the ground next to Robbie.   
“This is so beautiful. I never realized before how the stars looked from here.” Gabe says as she tilts her head up towards the sky.   
“Well enjoy them because tonight, they are all out for you.” He says with a shy smile before turning. “Ah, right on time. Hungry?”   
Robbie hops up from the ground to get the pizza from the delivery guy and pays for it before walking back over to the blanket. They both dig in for the pizza while looking up at the stars between conversations. After filling up on the food, Robbie helps Gabrielle up for the walk back to her house. 

“I hope it wasn’t boring just laying at the park or anything.” Robbie says shyly while walking with her down the sidewalk towards her house.   
“I had a really nice time, Robbie. Thanks for asking me to go with you.” Gabe says in a shy manner.   
“Really? Great because ya know…well only if you wanted to but….err…well I was going to ask if you do want to go to Winter Formal with me.” He says while swinging their arms a bit gently between them.   
“You’re…asking…me to winter formal?”She looks up with a grin, “I’d love to go with you!” 

Robbie pulls her up in his arms and spins her around, causing her to squeal and him to laugh as they goof along. They walk up the steps to her door. 

“If you want, you can come in and stay until they get home. I have no idea when that will be but hopefully not too late.” Gabe unlocks the door and pushes it open with her foot mostly while going inside. Robbie looks around for a moment before going inside the house with her. “Make yourself at home.”   
“Brilliant, thanks.” He walks over and sits in the couch, waiting for her to come back from wherever she went.   
Gabrielle walks from the kitchen and sits on the couch next to him, grabbing the remote and trying to find something on the TV to watch. She stops on a random show and leans back, talking with Robbie about it a bit. Inch by inch, they move closer until Robbie has his arm around her; Gabe leans her head into his chest.   
“Gabrielle, can I ask you something?” Robbie says with a bit of an edge on his voice.   
“Sure, go ahead.” She says while turning her head away from the TV show.   
“Am I allowed to kiss you yet?” He asks in a gentle manner, “I mean only if you want to ya know. I was just curious.”   
“You …you want to?” She says all shy like. “I mean we did have a first date and all.”   
“Only if you are comfortable with it, Gabe.” He softly brushes the hair from her cheek behind her ear.

She thinks about it for a moment before replying with a soft nod of her head. With the tilt of his head, he leans forward, meeting his lips with hers for the first time. Gabe feels as though a wave of electricity jolts through her as her eyes shut. Robbie pulls back with a smile, resting his forehead to hers, a hand reaching up to rest at her cheek. Gabe slowly opens her eyes as if she never wanted to leave that moment. After a moment of silence, they both chuckle to each other before moving into another kiss. The coffeemaker beeps, signaling that it’s done and Gabe pulls back with a smile. “How about some coffee?” She mumbles in a soft tone to him, which he replies with a softer yes.   
Gabe gets up from the couch and pulls Robbie with her to the kitchen.


End file.
